


Unexpected

by Sundance201



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Pretty darn fluffy, Role Reversal, Slightly Awkward Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship wasn't exactly a surprise to them, not like it was to the rest of Asgard.  But they did find who took charge in the bedroom to be a bit surprising.  </p><p>aka: Loki and Sif get it on and Sif lets Loki take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So....my first fully completed Sif/Loki fic. I've admired you guys from afar and am super excited to finally be stepping into the sandbox. Thank you all for being so wonderful and welcoming! 
> 
> I am a bit rusty writing smut (or writing fanfic period), but this just seemed like such an intriguing prompt. I feel like I found it on a kink meme somewhere, but I can't for the life of me find the link. Anyway, the prompt was something like "Sif and Loki start having sex and after having some mediocre encounters, they realize that the roles they take on in Asgard don't have to be the roles they have in bed." More or less. Hopefully, I've done it some sort of justice. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think, I'm still honing my writing style for these two heartbreakers. Concrit is always welcome!

Their relationship was almost just like any other, despite what the rumors said. The rumors spoke of Loki bewitching Sif, driven mad by jealousy of his brother and desperate to possess something that was destined to be Thor’s. Others hypothesized that perhaps Loki enjoyed the company of his own sex better than that of the opposite and his dear friend since childhood had stepped up in order to save the reputation of the second prince. None of the rumors, they both had noticed with a certain amount of disdain, ever went after the reputation of the Lady Sif. They figured it was probably because the gossips of the court feared for their lives should their mouths be revealed as the perpetrators of the lies. Little did they know that spreading lies about her lover got her blood boiling just as quickly as spreading lies about herself. There had been quite a few times where Loki had to use his infamous silver tongue to talk Sif out of going after the tongues of one of the well known gossips of the court.

And just like many relationships, they were privy to a different version of each other than most saw. Loki was quicker to smile when he was alone with Sif, less mischievous and more honest. Sif let her guard down around Loki, became slightly less prone to physicality to get her way, and her temper was slower to rise; although Loki might have protested some of those claims. 

Something that the court gossips would have never imagined was exactly how the couple acted in bed (although; more than a few jokes had been told down at the inns, at Loki’s expense). No one, not even Loki and Sif, could have predicted it. 

They had indulged in their fair share of childish hair-pulling and adolescent fumblings, but their relationship actually started on the first night of Yule, the entire palace warm and bright with celebration, even as the first freeze of the year occurred outside. Loki had been walking to his rooms after the feast when he felt himself suddenly pulled inside the Lady Sif’s chambers. Her tongue had been clumsy with mead, but her fingers had been sure and strong as they weaved into his hair and held him close. He definitely had not complained. 

Their clothes had been shed on their way to the bed, scattered all around the floor. Their lovemaking that first night had been slightly awkward, but they both chalked up to the fact that it was the first time they had come together. They were sure that the mead that made their limbs heavy as well hadn’t helped. Neither was terribly concerned.

The next night, when they were stone cold sober, it became a bit more of an issue. Loki had come to her rooms soon after the rest of the palace had retired and they had immediately fallen into bed…which was when the problems started. 

Sif had straddled the second prince and leaned down to kiss him, just as he was leaning up and their heads knocked together. They had laughed and tried again…and Sif accidentally bit down on Loki’s tongue so hard that it began to bleed. After a few ill-placed limbs and unfortunately awkward angles, Sif finally sighed and rolled off of Loki. Lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, she bit her lip and turned to him, placing her hand on his chest. “I feel like we are making this more difficult than it needs to be,” she murmured. 

“Perhaps we need some mead,” Loki replied, his mouth at her shoulder, alternating between gentle bites and soothing kisses. She made a noise of discontent that turned into a sigh as Loki’s mouth moved to her collarbone and then inched up slightly higher to her neck. She tensed, out of habit, about to tell him to stop, or better yet, to pin him to the bed once more. Although her list of lovers was not as illustrious as Loki’s (it was difficult to find a lover who did not simply view her as a conquest or a novelty), she had never before let a lover near her throat. It was a sign of submission and if there was one thing that the Lady Sif did not do, it was submit. Especially to a lover. 

But curiously, she did not feel that instinctive pull to push him away. She would have done so out of habit, but not out of some slightly misguided survival instinct. Loki had paused in his journey, sensing her uncertainty. But slowly, deliberately, Sif relaxed under his ministrations and he carefully began moving his mouth higher and higher up her neck. 

Sif’s breathing had sped up, not from fear, but from arousal. The closer that Loki’s mouth came to her jugular, the warmer the heat pooling in her lower body became. He finally gave a sharp nip to her pulse point, pounding away in her neck and, surprisingly, Sif moaned and threw her head back – baring her throat fully for Loki’s taking. Smirking, Loki continued worrying the skin on her neck, making sure to leave a noticeable mark at her pulse. Finally Sif had enough and she moved to roll Loki onto his back and pin him to the mattress.

But Loki read her intentions before she had a chance to follow through and, faster than she thought possible, he had her hands pinned beside her head, his body hovering over hers and pushing her into the bed below. She glared at him, unused to any lover taking this sort of control. She was the Warrior Sif, she had fought long and hard for the honor to be the first female warrior of Asgard and she was not some simpering maiden to be taken-her previous lovers had understood that. But as Loki, the strange, dark, second Prince of Asgard, continued to immobilize her and moved his mouth back to her neck, she couldn’t help but arch her back into his touch. She wanted – she noticed with a jolt of surprise – for Loki to dominate her like this. She wanted to submit to him. 

In any other situation, the thought would greatly unsettle her, perhaps even disgust her. But as Loki slipped a thigh between her legs and brushed it against where she was aching most desperately for him, she found it oddly delicious. Moaning once more, she bucked her hips and moved against his thigh harder, wishing that there was less clothing between them. 

“I am surprised that I have not been thrown across the room, my Lady,” Loki murmured into her throat, his normally silky voice sounding like gravel. 

He looked up at her and she smirked, much to his surprise. “You may yet be if you do not lose some of your infernal clothes!” she murmured sweetly, the smile on her face as sharp as a knife’s edge. 

Loki chuckled and let go of her wrists, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed. Sif stayed where she was, watching as, much to her surprise, Loki stripped off his clothes without the use of magic. His boots were the first to go and then his simple sleep tunic was pulled over his head. Without thinking, Sif inched closer to him and trailed a finger down his spine, counting the knobs silently. He turned his head just enough to glance at her out of the corner of his eye, his eyebrow raised questioningly. She smiled in reply and scooted closer, raising herself up enough to place an open-mouthed kiss at the start of his spine. “Trousers too,” she murmured against the pale skin and Loki chuckled. 

“As my Lady commands,” he teasingly replied, standing up quickly. He was naked in no time at all, standing before her without a hint of uncertainty. Sif licked her lips teasingly and Loki laughed as she gave him her best ‘come hither’ look, which might have been a bit rusty. “Aren’t you going to return the favor, Sif? It has to go both ways for this to work, if you remember from last night.”

She sat up fully and reached for her tunic, but paused for a moment. If she was going to be submissive tonight, she would go all the way. The Lady Sif did not do things by halves. “If you want me naked, Silvertongue, you’ll have to do it yourself.”

Loki was surprised to the point where he didn’t even try to cover it. He regarded her carefully, seeking out any sort of trickery in her words, but she simply stared back at him, a flirtatious smile ever-present on her face. His eyes darkened as he saw that she was serious and he simply held out his hands. She took them and he hauled her up into a standing position. 

His hands grasped the bottom of her tunic and he looked at her once more, questioning silently. She nodded firmly and gave him a little smile, which he then returned. Her tunic was off before she could second guess herself, even if she wanted to, and Loki’s clever fingers were making quick work of the lacing that held her leggings up. Soon, she was just as naked as he was and he gave her a wicked smile as his fingers trailed down her side. “I intend to savor every moment this time around, my Lady.”

She grinned as she captured his hands and pulled him back towards the bed. Sitting down, she scooted backwards, pulling him with her, until they were sprawled out across the furs once more, Loki’s body pressing down on hers. He lowered his head slightly, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. It felt like her skin was on fire, despite the coolness of Loki’s body on top of hers. She weaved her fingers into his hair, anchoring him to her, but he made no move to stop kissing her. She rather thought that he could kiss her forever like this. 

Eventually though, they did have to breathe, and Loki moved off of Sif slightly as they broke apart. She groaned her displeasure, her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders and pressing down forcefully on them, causing Loki’s body to once more fully cover hers. She stretched to nibble at his neck, moving slowly up to his ear. “Take me, Prince Loki,” she whispered in a voice not her own, mimicking what she assumed all the maidens of the court to sound like. She flung her arms out dramatically and did her best to look helpless…which was obviously not her strong suit. 

Loki outright laughed at that and shook his head at her playacting. His hands sought hers, tangling their fingers together as he brought them up over her head again. “We are lucky that the others do not rely on your acting skills to get us out of situations,” he murmured against her lips. She tried to swat at him with one of her hands, but he tightened his grip and held her down. Another rush of warmth shot through her at the act. He smiled wickedly down at her. “After all, you are daughter of Tyr, the goddess of War, the fiercest Shieldmaiden of Asgard…” His lips brushed against hers gently, his breath comingling with hers. “Helplessness does not suit you, Sif.”

She bit at his lips, soothing the slight sting of her teeth then with her tongue. “Just do it then, Loki. Or else I shall be forced to take matters into my own hands,” she threatened, no real venom behind her words. 

His eyes sparkled as he looked down at her in amusement. “Is that so?” he questioned, tightening his grip once more on her hands and tugging them even further above her head. She snarled at him and arched her back, bringing every bit of her body into contact with his once more. He chuckled and bore down on her, pushing her back into the bed, her legs spreading slightly in preparation for him. “While I would love to one day...watch you take matters into your own hands, Sif,” his eyes darkened slightly at the thought as he continued, “I rather like the look of you below me right now.” He grasped both her wrists in one hand as the other moved down to guide himself into her. Sif gasped and tightened her grip on his hand as he sheathed himself fully inside of her. Loki dropped his head to her neck, panting slightly and groaning as she shifted her hips slightly. His hand moved up once more to where he was keeping both of hers immobile. “I was mistaken. This is better without the aid of mead.”

She chuckled breathlessly as Loki drew back slightly, only to press into her again with some force. Loki began thrusting with no real pattern, leaving Sif to always wonder what was coming next, holding her body in a state of constant awareness. He eventually let go of her hands, bringing one of his hands down to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck and the other was beside her head on the pillow, anchoring himself. Her fingers ran down his sides, tracing the spaces between his ribs, moving to his back to hold him even closer to her. Her legs came up and locked together, her heels digging in to the small of his back. The change in angle caused his hips to buck unexpectedly against hers and he moaned as she tugged him down for a kiss. 

“You’re a wicked woman,” Loki whispered against her lips and her only reply was a throaty chuckle, which turned into a moan after a particularly deep thrust into her. “I will have you come undone before me, Sif,” he muttered, his fingers trailing down, down, down, until he reached the bundle of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge. With just his thumb, he drew a light circle over her flesh and Sif immediately arched her back, sucking in a desperate breath through her teeth. 

“Oh, do that again,” she moaned, making it sound less like a demand and more like a plea. 

“Ask nicely, Sif,” he teased, his fingers touching everywhere but where she wanted. She let out a hiss of frustration and dug her fingernails into the skin of his shoulders. “That was not nicely,” he murmured against her lips, drawing his hand away from where she needed it and resting his fingers on her hip.

She groaned, more frustration than desire, and her hips bucked again. He had stopped moving within her completely, holding her body completely on edge, his fingers tapping lightly against her hip. She glared at him, but of course, he simply seemed amused by it. His hips gave a sharp thrust forward and Sif moaned, tossing her head back. He ducked down and bit her neck quickly, and Sif whimpered at the unexpected burst of pain. “Ask. Nicely,” he ordered her again.

“Please, Loki,” she begged shamelessly. If anyone else could see her now, being consumed so thoroughly by the second Prince of Asgard, they would have undoubtedly thought her under some sort of spell. But as Loki began moving inside her again and his fingers slipped down to circle her bundle of nerves once more, she found that she could care less what they would think of her. She enjoyed being with Loki like this, and if the expression on his face was anything to go by, he enjoyed it quite a bit as well. 

She came quickly once he began moving again, his fingers circling her nub as she moaned his name to the air. His thrusts became erratic and rough, thrilling her as his fingers continued to rub and she felt a second orgasm approaching. Her fingers laced together behind his neck and tugged him down so she could whisper in his ear, “Please, my Lord.”

With that, Loki released into her, groaning and repeating her name into the skin of her neck. His thumb pressed down roughly against her and she cried out, her entire body arching against his as she came again. 

Eventually, Loki withdrew and collapsed beside her, his chest still heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. She smiled and curled herself around him, one hand tucked under her chin and the other resting on his chest. His arm wrapped around her and his fingers drew gentle patterns on the slick skin of her back as their breathing finally calmed. 

“I love Yule,” she whispered sleepily, her body fully relaxed next to his. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she shook herself slightly and looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. His other hand, the one not resting on her back, came up to brush against her hair, combing through the silky strands. “Mmm,” she practically purred at his ministrations, curling even closer to him. “I think I love you too, Trickster,” she continued, already more asleep than awake. 

His eyes widened as he looked down at her abruptly, seeking confirmation that she had truly just uttered those words, but she was already asleep, a soft smile on her face. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. “I love you, Sif,” he confessed quietly, for once his words completely honest.


End file.
